


rain you ruined the plan

by arisadraconis



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kids are mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: It’s raining, pouring and storming, and the kids are grumpy!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	rain you ruined the plan

Seungyoun and Hangyul were found sitting on the kitchen bench discussing something. They had planned to go to the amusement park with the kids aka Junho, Dongpyo, Eunsang, Hyeongjun, and Dohyon. However, despite the weather being reported to be sunny today, it had poured instead. Scratch that - it was actually STORMING. 

This had delayed their plans and the kids were now moping around the house. Eunsang and Junho had surprisingly taken it better compared to the other three, who were screaming how they were supposed to go to the park but were no longer able to.

So now both of the boys were discussing what to do and how to spend their day off inside the house instead. They had come up with a few ideas, like baking-which was out of the question because Dohyon would just eat even half-baked cookies since he is always hungry. Another idea was to build a tent out of blankets and cuddle together, but both Dongpyo and Hyeongjun would thrash around and destroy it even before they managed to build one.

In the end, they ended up settling on taking the kids to the movies instead while waiting for the rain to ease, remembering how they had promised them all to watch the latest movie that they have been asking about.

Seungyoun got both Dongpyo and Dohyon ready by ushering them to eat their breakfast since they were the two who were most excited to go to the park and hence had gotten up earlier than the rest. Junho, Eunsang and Hyeongjun were bathing with Hangyul, which took slightly longer because Hyeongjun started playing with bubbles and wouldn’t stop, before dressing them up to go and get ready to eat their portion of breakfast.

It was a chaotic morning and they couldn’t get to where they originally had planned to do but they managed to turn it around and satisfied the kids with their final plan.

All seven of them managed to arrive at the movie hall safely (slightly wet though, only because the kids were swinging around their umbrellas) and were now lining up to get their tickets that Hangyul had booked while Seungyoun was driving. Hyeongjun, Dongpyo and Dohyon were discussing what popcorn flavours they wanted to have for the movie, ending up with three different choices: caramel, chocolate and plain sweet and salty ones. Junho and Eunsang just stood behind the other three boys, patiently waiting for their dads to give them their tickets into the movie, leaving the food choices to them.

Hangyul returned with seven tickets, handing them over to the kids one by one. The kids had requested to sit separately from their dads, complaining that they would be grossed out by them and they wouldn’t be able to concentrate with both of them around.

A medium-sized popcorn bucket and drinks was in for each kid's (except Dohyon who had the largest bucket plus a large drink) arms as they walked towards their movie theatre. They took their seats and ushered Seungyoun and Hangyul to go to where they were sitting, which was only two rows behind so they could monitor them in case anything happened (not that many things could happen in a movie).

The movie started and the kids sat quietly in their seats, anticipating the movie to start, while Seungyoun and Hangyul were now able to relax and enjoy the film without worrying about the kids for a couple of hours.

In the middle of the movie though, Seungyoun felt a small thud on his right side and found Hangyul had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight, using his left hand to caress Hangyul’s face and pushing away the fallen hair. He rested his head atop Hangyul’s and closed his eyes, forgetting to watch the movie completely.

\---

Hangyul was awakened by the kids shaking him."Wake up dad! The movie is over already! Did you come here to watch or to sleep??" Dohyon complained. 

Hangyul realised he had fallen asleep and that Seungyoun was sleeping next to him too. He shook Seungyoun lightly as Hyeongjun and Dongpyo were talking loudly, discussing the movie that had just ended and that made Seungyoun aware of his surroundings.

The seven of them left the movie theatre and headed towards the food court to get some food, since the movie finished just after lunch time when Dohyon complained how hungry he was.

\---

The day was well spent in the end, even though it didn't go as planned, but as long as the kids were happy, Seungyoun and Hangyul were also happy.

Perhaps the rain wasn’t as bad as they all had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and any comment is appreciated! <3


End file.
